


Musical Soulmate

by haleseihcs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleseihcs/pseuds/haleseihcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry in the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://gleereversebb.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://gleereversebb.livejournal.com/"></a><b>gleereversebb</b>.<br/>Artist <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/"></a><b>albalonga99</b>.<br/>Beta <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://gigi42.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://gigi42.livejournal.com/"></a><b>gigi42</b>.<br/>Art is located: <a href="http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/31662.html">http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/31662.html</a>.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Musical Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> My entry in the [](http://gleereversebb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleereversebb.livejournal.com/)**gleereversebb**.  
>  Artist [](http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/)**albalonga99**.  
>  Beta [](http://gigi42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gigi42.livejournal.com/)**gigi42**.  
>  Art is located: <http://albalonga99.livejournal.com/31662.html>.  
> 

 

_Today on Fondue for Two we will be talking to Noah Puckerman who has taken the world by storm for the past eight years with hit songs and guest appearances on some of the hottest television shows. Please welcome, my good friend, Noah Puckerman!_

And so, with Brittany playing ring master, the circus ends.

**Two years ago…**

“Noah, I think we need to hire on a couple of permanent roadies.” He looked up from the song he was writing. “We are going to start hitting larger venues and the current crew is not going to be able to handle things any longer.”

“Yeah, sure, do whatever. Just make sure I’ll get along with them. Maybe find someone I can jam with. I really miss that.” His manager rolled her eyes at his not so subtle hint.

“Right, so a pretty boy who can play ‘guitar’; got it.” And with a smirk Santana turned on her heel and strode off the bus.

~#~#~#~

“I have played guitar for as long as I can remember. And I’m willing to do any job I need to. I have nothing tying me anywhere.” Sam was really excited about this job interview; so excited that he’d been practicing in front of the mirror for the last hour. He had been a fan of Noah Puckerman ever since he’d seen him play at The Roxy six years ago. He couldn’t believe it when he had been called two days ago for an interview. He’s ready to move into something that could become a career; tired of surviving on minimum wage jobs at crappy coffee houses. He wants to live some form of his dream, even if performing in front of people isn’t viable any longer.

He takes a last look in the mirror, fussing with his hair one last time, before grabbing his keys. He looks at his watch, wishing he didn’t have to leave so early to get to Ms. Lopez’s office, but his crappy apartment is five bus transfers away and he wants to allow extra time for the notoriously sporadic busses he has resigned himself to for transportation.

He really wants this job.

#~#~#~

“So, I think that’s everything; can you start tomorrow? We need to get you up to speed as quickly as possible. We leave for San Antonio in nine days.” Santana finished signing the paperwork making Sam Evans a member of the crew supporting Puckzilla for the next nine months.

“Yeah, sure, tomorrow’s great. What time should I come in?” He tried to not smile too big, but he couldn’t help it. He had a job! With Noah Puckerman!

Santana looked at him, noticing the smile on his face; wondering if there was more to the story than just him having a job. “Well, Puck doesn’t usually show until late afternoon, but the rest of the crew usually shows up between ten and eleven. Why don’t you show up at eleven and tell security that you need to be hooked up with Finn. He’ll show you the ropes and introduce you around. But plan to stay until at least nine thirty. Puck likes to work late.”

“Right, I’ll see you tomorrow at eleven then.” He stood up, holding his hand out for one final handshake before heading home.

Santana looked at him, chuckling. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’m not involved in creating the tour, just in figuring out where to go and how to get there. The design is up to Puck and his ‘crew’. You’ll meet them all tomorrow.” A wave of her hand and she was out the door.  
Sam heard the finger quotes, even if Santana didn’t actually make them. Smiling to himself, he turned around and peered out the window, looking down to the stadium floor instantly spotting Puck on stage while lights of different colors hit various spots around him. “I’m going to have so much fun!”  
He can’t wait to tell his landlord where to put his drafty, broken down apartment.

~#~#~#~

**Today…**

As he walked out to the applause, he was absolutely sure this was the right thing to do. He’d known Brittany for so long it felt like he was getting ready to sit down and talk to a friend, despite the screaming fans in the audience. Waving to the camera, Noah moved in to give Brittany a kiss on the cheek before sitting in the guest chair. He was surprised to see that being on a weekly syndicated talk show hadn’t changed anything about her. She still had an eclectic style and evidently had branched out from just cheese fondue to chocolate as well. But it still looked mouth scalding hot.

“Welcome, Puck. Or should I call you Noah?”

“Puck is fine, it would seem weird after so long to hear you call me anything else.” He gave his most dazzling smile, the one that reached his eyes as well as his mouth. Saved only for those he truly loved.

“Puck it is. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a really long time. Earl Tubbington the second has missed you very much.” Brittany kept the naming scheme, but evidently the newest in the Tubbington line had been bestowed with a higher ranking title.

“I’ve been really good. Busy, but good. I’ve got some wonderful things coming up in the next year. But they’re still top secret, so no trying to get them out of me.” He winked. She already knew what they were; Santana had a very big mouth when she succumbed to Brittany’s charms. She also knew exactly why he was here.

“We’ll see if we can’t get a couple of those secrets out of him.” She said to the camera, winking as the audience laughed at her comment.

“Before we get started, I want to let the audience here and at home know that we do have a history. We went to high school together and ‘dated’ for a brief period of time.” She used her fingers to form air quotes, causing some giggles to come from not only members in the audience, but a couple of the crew standing around behind the cameras.

“Yeah, but don’t talk about it too much. Don’t want my manager to think the interview is going off topic. She can be a slave driver when she thinks I’m not staying on topic.”

“I know, but I like it a bit.” Brittany’s cheeks flushed a bit brighter as she said it. They both laughed, Noah looking over her shoulder at Santana; the scowl on her face showing him exactly what she thought of his statement and the effect it had on Brittany. He smirked at her raised eyebrow. When she agreed to become his manager, her powers over him diminished. He enjoyed baiting her into acting predatory. It was all for show, but still, their game of cat and mouse never got old.

While Brittany showed a two minute clip package of his accomplishments, Noah sat back and pondered what got him here that wasn’t in the clips. He deeply regretted how he had treated what he and his friends had termed the ‘losers’ in high school. As he got older, he realized that his reasons for bullying those kids were different than his friends’. He had felt jealous of these kids, who had been themselves despite being tossed into dumpsters on a daily basis, or having slushies tossed in their faces, or even just being called derogatory names. He envied their ability to mostly let them slide off their backs, returning to school the next day knowing that the same thing would happen.

Joining glee club made him take a look inside himself, and see that so long as you are comfortable with who you are and what you do, that is all that mattered. He had made some lasting friendships in New Directions; although his schedule was too busy to see much of each other anymore, he made sure that there were tickets to his shows available for any who wanted to go. A few of the friendships had benefitted him professionally as well.

Santana was his manager; she had discovered that working behind the scenes allowed her much more freedom to express herself. She could foster her love of ordering people around, as well as making scathing remarks about what someone was doing, and it all fell loosely under the heading ‘Managing the Client’. It had turned into a win-win situation for both of them.

Finn had been with him from the beginning, first as his drummer/roadie; later becoming his right-hand man for everything related to his tours. He proved to be very adept at coming up with great stage sets for his shows, both small intimate hundred seat clubs as well as fifty-thousand seat stadiums. He ran the crew like a well-oiled machine. Every once in a while he would sit in on a couple of the old songs, ‘reliving his youth’ he called it, despite the fact that they were the same age.

After high school he had grown closer to Kurt, eventually asking him to design a couple of items he could mix and match for his early shows. There wasn’t a lot of money back then, but Kurt had come through for him in a big way, providing him with ten separate items, both off the rack and original, along with photos of the different combinations he should employ when wearing them. Kurt’s excuse for the photos, “I don’t want my name associated with anything horrendous.” Kurt had eventually made it big, and was more than willing to continue their arrangement, although now there was money to use he still tried to make sure everything was washable as well as fashionable.

The relationship he was probably the most surprised by was the one he kept with Rachel. They had had nothing in common for most of high school outside of glee club, and even that could prove to be tenuous at best. Rachel had become probably one of his closest friends; their stars began to rise at the same time, so they shared a lot of the same experiences, just in different arenas. It turned out that Broadway and the music business had a lot of the same pitfalls and cautionary tales. She had also been there when his Nana had passed, providing a support he didn’t know he needed.

As the package ended they went to a commercial break. Brittany leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Are you still sure you want to do this? We have a guitar; you could play a couple songs instead. I know this can be difficult.” Her smile was sincere and knowing with a bit of sadness showing as well.

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m ready. Everybody who’s important to me already knows the truth. The rest is just extra. I want to stop the speculation. Besides Santana would kill me if I didn’t do this, she’s tired of taking the calls.” He grinned, patting Brittany’s arm and glancing over to the curtain where he could see his love standing. If you didn’t know what to look for, you’d never know that the most important person in his life was standing on the other side, waiting for the moment to be shown to the world.

Back from commercial, Brittany began with the meat of the interview; mentioning his success since high school. He told the stories she had heard so many time, some of which she had been a witness to.

The first time he had heard one of his songs on the radio: “And now a new song from a new artist. Ladies and gentlemen, Musical Soulmate from Noah Puckerman.” His phone began alerting him to texts, voicemails, phone calls. He sat there, stunned, as he heard his voice coming from the radio in the kitchen. His mom, Nana and sister all stopped what they were doing to listen. He saw tears spring to his Nana’s eyes, a huge smile on his mom’s face, and his sister began texting on her phone, fingers flying faster than ever before.

His first show, in a small dive bar in New York: He peeked between the curtains covering the stage. He could only see a few rows of the crowd, but every person was smiling, cheering, or talking to the people next to them. He wasn’t nervous, but he really wished his Nana could be here. She wasn’t well enough to make the trip to New York for his first concert, even if it was a small club, it was his first live performance for more than his family. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and centered himself. Time to get this started. He checked with the sound technician, making sure the skype line was open. Not being well enough to travel didn’t mean his Nana wouldn’t be able to be here. Receiving a thumbs up, he grabbed his guitar, strumming a couple chords to loosen his fingers. Let the show begin.

His first platinum record: Standing in that office, surrounded by his family, band and friends Noah couldn’t believe this day had finally come. His first platinum record. As the head of his label posed with him and the presentation record, flashbulbs went off in his face. Noah smiled, looking at his Nana, in her wheelchair, but here to witness this time in his life.

His awards: “And the Grammy for Best New Artist goes to…..Noah Puckerman!” He couldn’t’ believe his luck, not only Best New Artist, but also Album and Record of the Year, Best Collaboration, and the newest award given out only once before, Fan Favorite. What a way to break into the mainstream music scene.

“The Oscar for Best Original Documentary goes to……Musical Soulmate: The Rise of an Artist!” The crowd squeezed into the Green Room in Montreal erupts in cheers, hugs and even a few kisses. All their hard work, and frustration, while having a film crew follow them around for the past three years has paid off. Not only are they on the cusp of being the headliner rather than the opening act, but people were interested enough in their story, well Noah Puckerman’s story, to not only make a film about it but to think it was the best of the year. As he looked around at what had become his extended family, he couldn’t help but have a wistful smile on his face. He half listened to Artie give his acceptance speech, thanking Noah for allowing him to film everything and trusting that he would make the best movie possible. He’s made it big, or will in the next couple of months, but he feels like he’s missing something in his life. Doing what you love means nothing without someone to love and share it with.

“Dude, I can’t believe you agreed to do this cameo; and got nominated for an Emmy for it. You seem to be doing something right.” He smiled at his best friend and tour manager, “Well, without you and the guys I wouldn’t be where I am. Thanks for always being there for me and believing in me. It means a lot, Finn.” He was nominated, but didn’t win. But it truly is an honor just being nominated.

Another commercial break during which time he steps behind the curtain to make sure everything is still on. If he happens to sneak a couple of kisses in the process who’d blame him, he’s one happy man. He’s reassured that this is what they should do, places one last kiss to the lips he knows so well, and steps back to the couch as Brittany welcomes everyone back to the show. She looks to him and asks the question he’s here for. The rest has just been to make sure he’s comfortable.

“When did you realize you were attracted to men as well as women?” She pulls no punches, like he told her, no beating around the bush.

He takes a beat, gathering his thoughts, he hears the murmur of the crowd growing louder the longer he waits. Although he’s ready for this moment, has been for years, he wants to make sure he does this right. He doesn’t want to make light of his situation. He wants to be a role model for all the people young and old who have been or will be asking questions of themselves. He begins the story of the summer he turned fourteen, leaving out the more risqué details but painting the picture none the less.

The summer his dad coughed up money for summer camp, Noah didn’t know how his life would change. He attended music camp for two weeks and discovered not only his love of music, but that given the right circumstances (stolen beers, a girl’s offer of a threesome) he could enjoy just about anything. If he’d known the threesome would be with another guy and a girl, he probably would have said ‘No way’, but by the time he realized that Brad wasn’t just there to drink beer with them, Stacy had already been straddling his lap and gyrating while kissing Brad in the most dirty way he had ever seen, and he’d seen lots of porn. It turned out that Stacy was an eager participant, but also wanted to watch two guys make out. If he put it into his mind that it was just making out, he figured he could do anything, and the beer lowered his inhibitions a bit. Making out with a dude was no different from making out with a girl, just shorter hair and the beginning of stubble to make his lips a bit more sensitive. Truth be told, he liked the stubble, and he really liked not having to worry about hair getting in the way of the kiss, which often happened with girls. Although they didn’t technically go all the way, he found that he enjoyed both Stacy and Brad in different ways. It would take years for him to give in to his desires, but it turned out to be just the thing he needed at the time.

He’s not surprised by the gasp, he’s always been seen as more of a womanizer than someone who would date men; he’s kinda proud to buck the stereotype, to show that even the manliest looking man can be with and fall in love with another man.

“So your first experience with a guy was at fourteen. I don’t remember you ever dating a guy in high school.” Brittany looks slightly confused; even though she knows his whole story.

“I didn’t date guys in high school. That was my only experience with a guy until my early twenties. You could call me a late bloomer, I guess.” He smiled at the camera. “I’m ashamed to admit when I was touring I used both men and women for comfort. Wait, not ashamed that I used them, but ashamed that I used them only for sex. I went through a period where it didn’t matter; a warm body was a warm body. That changed though, in Austin.”

He never thought he’d look twice at a man for more than just sex. Sure he knew when someone was supposed to be considered good looking, but the male form never really did anything for him, until now. Of course he’d experimented; when you’re drunk, or in need of companionship, you’d nail pretty much anything. But when he’s sober? Never. As a successful, touring musician, he’s had his fair share of companionship. There’s always someone willing when he needs it. But then he’d seen HIM. He was first drawn to the soulful eyes; eyes that spoke volumes to him. Then he noticed the plump, rose-colored lips. Just as his eyes dilated slightly and he noticed his breathing become slightly labored, HE had licked his lips; his lashes fluttering slightly. Noah was a goner. He quickly motioned to Bill, his head of security, nodding his head in HIS direction. Bill knew what that meant and moved towards HIM. Motioning to be followed into a quiet corner of the room, away from all the other fans in the meet and greet line. Noah hoped HE was interested, and not just thirsty. As HE walked away with Bill, Noah noticed the breadth of his shoulders and the trimness of his waist. The perfect ‘V’ of his torso ending in a firm ass attached to the longest legs he’d ever seen on anyone. And he’d been with models. He couldn’t wait to finish the last autograph, and finally be able to get close to HIM.

“Okay, let’s lighten this up a bit. Let’s play a game. I’ll show you a snippet from a ‘news story’; you tell me if it’s about you.” Once again air quotes. He could see Santana roll her eyes, she has tried to explain to Brittany that not everything on the internet is true, much less news. So far she hasn’t been successful in her endeavors.

“Sure, if I can.” He knew what was coming; Santana had shown him the gossip column snippets.

A succession of clippings is shown on the monitors placed throughout the studio as well as on the screen for the viewers at home. “Godzilla has been seen not only with Stella Stiletto but also with Larry Loafer in the past week. Don’t you think it’s time to show your true colors to the world?”

The next reads “Is Godzilla playing both sides of the dressing room, or is he switching teams?”

Then “Oliver Oxford sure has been seeing a whole lot of a well-known ‘monster’ lately, wonder what that story is?”

The last one is probably the most direct, he remembers that weekend well. “It’s official, we here at Blossip are calling it, Godzilla has officially changed teams. Our sources spotted him and a mystery man out and about this weekend. They seemed totally into each other; dining by candlelight, walking hand in hand, kissing under streetlights. Congratulations, Godzilla!”

“I can’t be absolutely sure they aren’t about someone else, but yeah, they could fit me. I like the nickname; maybe I’ll use that on my next album.” He could see the smile peeking out of the curtain, and grinned back. It had been their joke with each other, and many hours had been spent laughing in bed while ‘Godzilla’ climbed the skyscraper destroying everything in his path (with kisses, licks and bites of course). “I haven’t been trying to hide anything, but I felt a need to keep my private life private for as long as possible. I wanted to experience the happiness other people have when they first fall in love.” He hears the gasp come from his right, he knows that this is the first time he’s said it out loud, even though he says it with his body every time they make love; and it has been more than sex for almost as long as they’ve been together.

He chances a look to his right, catching sight of Santana standing next to his boyfriend; hand on his arm, whispering something into his ear. He sees the slight nod, the sharp intake of breath, the brightness of the eyes staring right back at him. He grins, placing his hand against his heart; knows that his meaning is understood by anyone who happens to see him.

“So when do we get to meet this mystery man?” Of course Brittany has already met him; they have spent holidays with her and Santana for the past year.

“Well, most people have already seen him. I think there’s one more news item to show.” He looks to the producer and gives a slight nod. A picture pops up on the screen, the cover from the most recent Rolling Stone. When the picture is taken away, Puck is walking over to his right, holding out his hand to a tall blond man with a shy, reassuring smile. They walk over to the couch together, holding hands while they sit, waiting for the applause to die down before Noah continues. “This wonderful man is Sam, my boyfriend.” More applause, Sam lowers his head, his cheeks turning pink.

“So, Sam, it’s nice to meet you. Tell us about yourself.” If Puck didn’t know any better, he’d swear this was the first time the two had met.

Sam smiles to himself, tightening his hold on Noah’s hand a bit as he gathers his courage. He has always been happy to be in the background, he enjoys his job and he has always been a private person but he knew what he was getting into the minute he said yes; a life in the spotlight but also a life with the man he loved.  
He clears his throat and begins, “I grew up all over the place, my dad was in construction and we moved wherever there was work. Because of that I didn’t really make a lot of friends, but I learned to play guitar, and I loved to sing. That kept me company, along with my little brother and sister, while we hopped from town to town. When I finally graduated high school, I decided to try to pursue a career in music, but I didn’t enjoy performing for large groups of people.” He glanced at Noah, saw the grin on his face, and the love in his eyes.

“After a couple of years trying to make ends meet doing any job I could, I saw an ad for a roadie position. I was so excited to find something in the music business that I didn’t even look to see who it was for. I called, interviewed, got the job and the rest is history.” He was hoping to get out of telling the rest of the story. No such luck.

“Tell us about this history.” Brittany smiled, encouraging him to continue.

“Can I jump in and tell some of it?” He was hoping to alleviate some of the pressure on Sam, who really was shy, and only agreed to do this interview because Santana said he had to.

At the nod from Brittany and the relieved sigh from Sam, Noah continued with the story, “At first we didn’t really interact. He worked mostly with Finn and the rest of the roadies. I heard a guitar playing a lovely melody, then heard someone humming along in harmony. I tracked the music down and set my eyes on Sam. You could say that he took my breath away. First with the music he was playing, then with who he is. He turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me.”

He continued telling about how they began hanging out, at first jamming together whenever they had the time, and then without the guitars; telling stories to each other about growing up, about their friends, about their families. He spoke about the first time he convinced Sam to invite his family to one of his shows, all expenses paid VIP treatment. Sam was so surprised that he threw his arms around him, kissing him before either one realized what was happening. ”You could say that was the beginning of our relationship as it is now.”

Sam picked up the story next. “Yeah, I’d wanted to do that for so long. I just didn’t know how Noah would take it. I’d always seen him only with women, but some of the guys in the crew made comments that made me think he might not shoot me down. So, I took the chance.” He chuckled, remembering how Noah had looked into his eyes before leaning back in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in when Sam had sighed.

“Best chance ever taken.” Noah grinned, squeezing Sam’s hand one last time before sliding closer and wrapping his hand around Sam’s waist. Sam blushed again, causing members of the audience to sigh, glad to see their favorite artist so happy. There was not one person in the whole studio who didn’t have a smile on their face.

“So how long have you two been dating?”

They looked at each other before answering together, “Almost two years.”

After the last commercial break during which Noah and Sam posed for a few pictures to go on the Fondue for Two website, Sam left to go back behind the curtain, Noah sat on the couch with Brittany waiting for the last segment.

“Thank you so much for allowing us to share in your happiness. I know that you and Sam will have a long and happy life together.”

“Thanks Brit. I know you’re right. I do have one more thing I’d like to announce, if we have time?” He knew they did. After so many years of doing talk shows, there were very few surprises any more. The topics were pre-arranged, the time allotment for each segment counted down on a clock under each camera.

He looked directly into camera one, just like he was told and made his announcement. “I would like to announce that my next tour will be a true world tour.” He waited for the applause and chatter to die down before continuing. “We will be visiting every country we possibly can; you can see a tentative list of countries on my website Puckzilla.com. Tickets begin to go on sale for the first shows next month.”

“That sounds like a lot of travel.”

“Yeah, it will be. I plan to do four to six shows a week, depending on the area we are in. We’ll be gone for eighteen months. I will be performing in large stadiums, as well as a few clubs. Of course tickets for the clubs will go fast, but I hope that my fans will be considerate of those who are able to purchase those tickets. I’m going to try to have multiple dates in each area, and we plan to make all shows as intimate, enjoyable and energy-packed as possible.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Looking to the camera, Brittany says “We’ll have info on our website linking to Puck’s tour info as it becomes available. It looks like we’re out of time for today. See you back here next week for more Fondue for Two.” The lights went off on the camera and Brittany stood to give Noah one last hug before he left the stage.

~#~#~#~

**Three hours later…**

They lay in bed, sharing lazy kisses as the sweat began to dry on their bodies. “That wasn’t so bad.” Sam smiled as he closed his eyes and basked in the glow of the love he felt radiating from Noah.

“I’ll say. Although making love with you is always the best thing.”

Sam rolled his eyes behind his eyelids, causing Noah to chuckle. “Not what I meant. The interview. I was really nervous, you know. I don’t know how you do it all the time.” Opening his eyes he leaned in for another kiss, “I’m glad we did it though. I love you and want the world to know it.”

“I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who won’t know in twenty-four hours.” Noah slid his hand down Sam’s body. He felt the shivers of anticipation roll across the skin below his fingertips. Anticipation of what’s to come for the next millennia.

He smiled to himself as he rolled Sam onto his body, letting his hands keep Sam in position while he used his tongue to show what his plans were for the rest of their lives.

~The End~


End file.
